Elder Evils
Elder Evils is a supplement for ''Dungeons & Dragons'' (version 3.5) that describes a number of horrors that, while not deities, can be as powerful as demigods and are anathemic to existence. Each elder evil is written up as a source for campaign background as well as for an endgame encounter appropriate for bringing a campaign to a close. Although an elder evil can be defeated, the world will be forever changed once they have awakened. Elder Evils draws inspiration from the Cthulhu Mythos, myths of Armageddon and Ragnarok, epic high fantasy, and various original Dungeons & Dragons sources. For instance, the Worm That Walks is based on a type of creature that has appeared in a number of D&D sources. Lords of Madness lists several elder evils as well, in connection with the aboleths. The Elder Evils Atropus, the World Born Dead "Atropus is as much a place as it is a being. It is a small moonlet spinning through the void, waiting to be ensared by the pull of the planets it nears." Father Llymic "A mote of alien thought given form and flesh, Father Llymic is not of this world." The coming of Llymic will cause the sun to vanish. The Hulks of Zoretha "The Hulks of Zoretha are five stone monoliths that have stood still and silent for as long as history records. Deep within their stone hearts pulse five malevolent intelligences determined to destroy all life on this plane." The Leviathan "Spawned by the raw and undiluted chaos of creation, the world-spanning creature called the Leviathan slumbers deep beneath the waves, its dreams and stirrings producing monsters and disaster in the world above." Pandorym A being of two parts, mind and body, that if united, would bring about the end of existence on the plane. Ragnorra, Mother of Monsters "Ragnorra, Mother of Monsters, is a primeval source of life eternally corrupted. Bloated, hideous, and filled with a terrible love for her children, this elder evil wanders the planes searching for new worlds to make in her image." Sertrous A banished demon lord who took the form of a serpent and now seeks to become ruler of the Abyss. His servants worship ideals, rather than gods, viewing the deities as weak and deceptive. The Worm that Walks A shifting mass of worms imprinted with the psyche of the demigod Kyuss. Zargon the Returner The undying father of the baatorians, banished from Hell by Asmodeus. On the Material Plane, he has come to be worshipped as a god, and rules over the lost city of Cynidicea. Rules Expansions Elder Evils describes the common abilities of all elder evils as well as a list of Malefic Properties particular to each evil. There are also templates and creatures associated with the evils. Finally, rules are given for the signs of the evil's stirring, ranging from the dead walking to eerie, unnatural weather. When the signs are strongest, life itself is in peril. The supplement also introduces a number of new Vile feats and references a number from other sources. *Apostate **Chosen of Evil **Enemy of Good **Slave to Evil **Master's Will *Dark Speech **Dark Whispers **Filthy Outburst *Evil Brand (Fiendish Codex I) **Abyss-Bound Soul **Lichloved *Evil's Blessing *Harvester of Souls *Insane Defiance *Murderous Intent *Thrall to Demon *Vile Ki Strike *Vile Martial Strike *Vile Natural Attack *Willing Deformity (Heroes of Horror) **Abominable Form **Deformity (eyes) **Deformity (face) **Deformity (gaunt) **Deformity (madness) ***Reflexive Psychosis **Deformity (parasite) External links * *Review at RPGnet *Review at ENworld *Another review at ENworld Category:Dungeons & Dragons 3rd edition books